Primary objective of this Phase 1 SBIR is to develop advanced algorithms and software that enable in vivo processing of endoscopic stereo images for 3D surface reconstruction, measurement, visualization and registration (3D-RMVM). Based on the reconstructed 3D surface profile, quantitative measurement can be made and 3D registration between the reconstructed endoscopic 3D surface image and the pre-operative CT/MRI image becomes feasible to facilitate minimally invasive surgeries(MIS). The reconstructed 3D surface profile can be visualized from multiple viewing angles which could potentially enhance the accuracy of perception and diagnosis during the in vivo operations. Xigen plans to perform rigorous algorithm development in Phase 1 and to carry out architecture design, coding, debugging, and functional testing for the 3D-RMVR software. At the end of the Phase 1, Xigen expects to have a functional prototype 3D-RMVR software package ready for Phase 2 clinical evaluation. In the followon phase 2 project, Xigen plans to further improve the 3D-RMVR based on stereo images, explore the 3D modeling techniques that allow reconstruction of accurate 3D surface profile based on commonly used 2D (not stereo) endoscopic/laparoscopic image sequences, and to perform clinical evaluation on the 3D-RMVR software at collaborators' clinical sites.